Deadly Obsessions
by Ruami
Summary: It started off as a peacful day, but peacful days can Be Decieving. Usagi's kidnapped, & guess who the kidnapper was. Minako is hiding something. Mamoru's upset, the future Queen imprisoned herself. Pluto's searching frantically for Usagi! Read & find out
1. Part one

**AUTHORS NOTE: **

I PROMISE NOT ALL OF MY AUTHORS NOTES WILL BE THIS LONG!

Konnichi WA Minna-Chan, Ruami here. That meant " Hello everyone" in Japanese. Using Chan at the end of a name for someone or people means something like friend ship toward them, (Ruami wipes tear from eye) and because I love all my readers so much, I used it at the end of Minna (everyone).

(Dries tears off of face from earlier and turns her expression into a serious one).

Ok let's move on! I'm a very big sailor moon fan, and I hope you are too!

But if you're not GO AWAY!

NO WAIT just kidding.

If you're not a fan of sailor moon and you're not familiar with it then you should read this anyway. If you don't like it by the first couple of paragraphs then you can quit reading, but you should finish it. Besides I'm sure your not here reading this if your not a fan of sailor moon. Oh, and never think your to old to watch Sailor Moon, cause I'm fifteen and I still watch it. (Sixteen in a month! WAHOO!)

Ok. I will use the English names in this story! Because…well just because….

This story takes a different rout and is sometime after the series with wise man, I guess it would start off right before Rini came back in the heart snatchers episodes. This story is kind of like what happened to Rini in the series with the Nega family, but it is different. It also changes what the out come of the heart snatchers series. Lets just call it our little 'what if this happened' kind of story.   Please review and tell me what you think of this story, but please try to be nice. Ok enough blabbing lets get to the story!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own sailor moon (though I do have a couple of comics and movies, oh who am I kidding my room is littered with sailor moon products that I collect), any ways I do not own sailor moon. I guess sailor moons' owned by some big company and Takeuchi Naoko. So please don't sue, I'm just a fan who wrote this story for fun, and I make no profit off of it.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** 

**__**

**_ "~Deadly Obsessions~"_**

****

**_"Part one"_**

-FLASH-

There is a blinding flash of white light. A white haired man with a purple cape is suddenly hovering over a sleeping Tokyo. His ice like eyes stare of into the darkness. He speaks with a voice of great authority, and he is as calm as the windless night." You may have escaped me last time, but this time no one shall find you! No one!" Though the man's face is mostly hidden in shadow, there is just enough light to reveal an evil smirk. With another flash of light, he is gone just as fast as he arrived.

***   ***   ***   ***   ***   ***   ***   ***   ***   ***   ***   ***   ***

"Oh Darien, can I really pick the movie, oooh lets see… a love story, or maybe a scary movie. Oh no, well maybe not a scary movie, ha ha haaaa!"

It was a beautiful evening and the sun was now disappearing below the horizon. A young goofy teenage girl was walking along (more like pulling along) a slightly older looking boy. Despite the girl's immaturity, she was simply beautiful even though her hair was in a meatball hairstyle. Meaning it was rapped in two small buns on each side letting the rest fall down in shimmering locks of gold down past her waist. Her eyes were a beautiful bright blue. They shone with love and affection for every one! His eyes were a blue as well, but his were a deep sapphire. On a day without this girl by his side they were gloomy and showed emptiness, but right now they shone almost as brightly as hers. The love he had for this girl shone brightly through these deep blue eyes. He was simply the perfect tall, dark, and hansom kind of guy any girl would want. (^_^ Hehee). He had jet-black hair that was slightly messy (probably were he was trying to rip it out in frustration, just joking). Just then (as if he heard us saying that) he reached up in a last minute attempt to comb his hair with his hand.

"Huh… Oh NO!"

"Serena what's wrong?" Serena slowly put her hand in her pocket and brought out a moon-designed watch (or at least it looked like a watch), which was blinking brightly, and was now starting to vibrate.

"I don't know let me check" she opened a flap revealing this to be a communicator not a watch. She looked down at the screen, which was now coming into focus. A very angry girl with raven colored hair came into view with a look to kill.

"USAGI, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN YOU MEATBALL HEAD? I'VE BEEN CALLING YOU ON THIS DUMB THING FOR AGES, ARE YOU TOTALLY SPACED OUT? ARE YOU AND A DARIEN SO BUSY YOU CAN'T ANSWER US ANY MORE? I HAVE HALF A MIND TO…."

" Oh Rei, there's no time to argue now just tell her, this is important!" Rei was interrupted by the voice of reason. Which was, like always, Amy.

"Reeeii, juust sstop yyeelliinngg aaatt mmeee, pleeeaase!" Serena was now crying beside a very embarrassed Darien.

"OH GREAT, NOW SHE'S CRYING! THAT MEATBALLHEAD AND GREAT DEFENDER OF THE WORLD! SHE'S SAILOR MOON, THE PRINCESS, AND FUTURE QUEEN! SHE SHOULDN'T BE CRYING JUST BECAUSE I YELLED AT HER. THIS IS GREAT, JUST GREAT. I FEEL SO SAFE KNOWING SHE IS OUR FUTURE QUEEN. HERE WE ARE, CALLING UP A MEATBALL HEAD FOR HELP, AND JUST BECAUSE I YELL AT HER A LITTLE SHE BRAKES DOWN AND CRIES.DARIEN, HOW DO YOU PUT UP WITH THIS, BECAUSE I CAN'T! HERE AMY YOU TALK TO HER!"

Rei practically shoved the communicator at Amy. A girl with short blue hair now appeared on the monitor  "Serena, its ok get a grip, there is no time to cry. There are more important things. There is another heart snatcher down town, right out front the arcade. Venus and Jupiter are fighting and Mars is going to help. You two better hurry, I have to go help now, bye." The communicator went blank and Amy and the frustrated Rei were gone.

Serena's wailing almost cut off immediately and she now looked half serious half disappointed.

"Ok, coming. Well, there goes our day off!" She shoved the communicator hastily back into her pocket and then she felt a tug at her shoulder.

" Come on Serena, in here!" As nighttime came over the city, they ducked into a darkening alley beside the theatre and headed toward the arcade.

*** *** *** ***

"I, I, I, can't take much more of this" Jupiter struggled at saying these words while pinned to the wall, by cement that was shot from the monster.

" Mercury, what does the scanner say."

" I'm not sure, Venus. Unless…" Mercury's eyebrows rose as she typed vigorously at the tiny palm sized computer. " I've got it. I understand now! It doesn't have heart snatching abilities…" The monster turned its attention away from Jupiter and was now shooting at Mercury.

"Mercury watch out" Sailor Mars attempted to push Sailor Mercury out of the way but instead they both got caught in the sticky substances. The pain on their faces was visible as the cold slimy goo hardened into cold cement. They all struggled to be free, but soon they couldn't move any more.

"NO, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter! I can't beet this thing alone," Screamed Sailor Venus.

"You have to Venus, until Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask get here you have to fight."

"I'll try Jupiter!" Venus gave them a reassuring nod as Mercury and Jupiter blacked out. " I will use one of my attacks!   VENUS LOOVV…OWW!" Venus's face cringed in pain.

"VENUS," Mars cried. The monster delivered a hard blow to Venus's side, knocking her sideways.

"Its okay." She said rubbing her side. The pain from the attack was intense, but she would not let that show. She had to be strong. " So you didn't like that move?" She muttered, "Then try this one! VENUS CRESCENT BEAM…" A strong orange power flashed warningly at her fingertip as she shouted the last Word. "…SMASH!"

She directed this power from her index finger straight at the monster. The blinding beam shot straight forward heading strait for the monsters chest, but when it hit it was only absorbed.

"WHAT? What happened?" Venus said, clutching her side again. There was a small rip in her suit that went unnoticed. She winced as she screwed her face up in pain. Her side began throbbing; the pain was becoming so severe that she couldn't take it anymore, and she dropped to her knees. She was gasping for air, it was so hard to breath, but she managed.

The monster finally spoke. And it was an evil, slimy, and suspicious voice it spoke with.

"Ouch, that really hurt, NOT. I thought the sailor soldiers would put up a better fight than this. Know I think that its time you join your friends, don't you. Wouldn't you like that? You don't want to be all alone, do you? No answer… fine. It's not like you had much of a choice anyway. Now, good-bye SAILOR VENUS! DARK ENERGY BLAST."  The monster raised her hand where a dark power suddenly immerged from, and it was headed directly for Venus.

*** *** *** *** *** *** ***

Two people observing from the rooftops spoke quietly "Uranus, shouldn't we help them?"

" No, let them handle their own problems Neptune. Lets go, there's no heart crystals hear."

"NO"

*** *** *** *** *** *** ***

Sailor Venus covered her face, preparing for the blast.

"NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!" 

The power of a roaring sea shot right into the path of the attack, and the blast was cut short.  Sailor Venus opened her eyes. The move had come from an aqua haired sailor scout.

"Neptune, what? Why did you do that, this isn't our fight?" Uranus questioned, frustration clearly lining her voice.

"Because Uranus. She almost died. I had to. They would have done the same, actually, they did. Sailor Moon saved me once, I was only returning the favor to her friend. Uranus, don't be mad, I…"

"VENUS!" Sailor Moon was running toward her friend when she froze in her spot as she saw the two mysterious scouts. Her thoughts where interrupted by the painful voice of Sailor Venus.

"Sailor moon, tux…" Sailor Venus lowered her head as she blacked out falling frontward onto her stomach, hand still clamped unconsciously on her side. Sailor Moon looked up at Neptune and Uranus. She didn't know much about them, but she saw them save Venus from that last attack, so she knew they had to be good.

" You saved her, thank you so much."

Uranus looked like she had been insulted "yeah well, don't get used to it, Neptune just went soft hearted that's all."  Sailor Moon now looked at her fiend Mars. She walked to her, taking the part of her hand that hung out of the cement.

"Sailor Moon, you made it." Mars, seeing that her friend had made it, let go of consciousness and fainted along with Venus, Mercury, and Jupiter.

"Oh so your Sailor Moon" the long forgotten monster now spoke. "Finally, I've been waiting for you to show up."

"Why are you eager to meet your death, because that's all I bring to trash like you. I am sailor moon the champion of love and justice, and on behalf of the moon, I'll punish you" She struck her famous pose, hand pointed toward the monster.

"Ya, ya, ya. I hear you saying it, but can you do it. Your wimpy friends had just as much confidence, and they didn't even faze me. Look at them now." She pointed to the three scouts trapped in cement to the right of Sailor Moon. Then pointed to the fainted blond that was sprawled out on the pavement about 25 feet to the left of Sailor Moon. " So lets see what you can do Sailor Moon." She held out her cement arm and it squirted cement out in the shape of daggers at sailor moon and tuxedo mask.

"Come on Sailor Moon." Tuxedo Mask grabbed her by the waist and sprinted away, into the moonlit sky.  But the monster was too quick. Before he could jump a third time the monster was there in front of them. "RUN!" he shouted. He released Sailor Moon and stepped in front of her, ready to guard her with his life. The monster struck Tuxedo Mask and he went flying into the window of the arcade. Then the monster headed toward Sailor Moon who was sprinting toward the Venus.

*** *** *** *** ***

" Come on Uranus, this monster is strong. We should help! If it kills sailor moon, who will defeat the future heart snatchers and other challenges that lie ahead?"

" Well! I guess your write, but lets just set the other Sailors free. Then they can help."

"Ok, lets go" they sprinted over to the tree scouts in the cement. " Uranus, how do we get them out?"

*** *** *** *** ***

"Tuxedo Mask, are you ok?"

Tuxedo mask slowly opened his eyes and saw the outline of someone, but all he could make out was the top of a head with blonde hair. "Serena?"

"Serena?" ~Well that's the first time anyone has mistaken me for Serena~ "no, I just work at the arcade. My name is…" Tuxedo Mask interrupted, clearly forgetting he was Tuxedo mask.

" Oh Andrew I know who you are, but where is Serena, is she ok?" Just then Tuxedo Mask's mask broke and fell off (revealing "Tuxedo un-Masked"), but he quickly put it back on best he could. He now remembered he was transformed.

Andrew saw a glimpse of a familiar face.

"Oh my gosh. Are you, Darien?" ~this is so weird. I have to be dreaming~  "Darien is. I think, need I, to think, down, sit, and…" Andrew couldn't control what he was saying. He was in shock!

"Andrew snap out of it, get a grip?"  When Andrew finally got control over his speech he tried to speak more clearly.

"How come you never told me you was Tuxedo Mask? I mean, I'm your best friend, aren't I? I wouldn't have told anyone, and I…"

Andrew was still talking but tuxedo mask didn't hear anything past "mask".

~Now he knows that I am tuxedo mask. Well I will have to worry about this later. Maybe Luna can make him forget that I am tuxedo mask. No it's not right to mess with somebody else's memories. This isn't important write now, I have to help Serena~ "Andrew, well talk later, but now just tell me were Sailor Moon is!" ~No since in revealing that Serena is sailor moon, he'll probably find out later ~ He thought!

"Darien, so it is really you. Well I think that thing is chasing sailor moon."

Tuxedo Mask muttered a "thanks" and took of to find Sailor Moon, but just as he was jumping out of the window he herd Andrew say, "Hey does that mean Serena is Sailor Moon.".

~ Well, I guess that later was now~ He thought!

***** ***** *****

"Uranus, maybe you should try a world shaking, but lower the power. Maybe it will break the cement loose!"

"Do you think it would work?"

"You could give it a try, if I could reach my mini computer I could see if it would work, but I can't and it's the only thing we can try write now." This voice surprised Uranus and Neptune as they looked up and saw that Mercury was awake and the others were now opening there eyes too.

"Your awake. Well I can try, but you better brace your selves for this. I'm going to make it as small as possible" Uranus put her hands on the cement block the girls were trapped in and said "Uranus World shaking!" The blocks shook for a moment along with the three sailor scouts. Then the cement started to crack and fall to the ground and Mars, Jupiter, and Mercury fell to their knees.

" You had better go help Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus now." Uranus said. "That monster is catching up!"

"Won't you help?" Mercury said while trying to stand up.

"Look Blue (she was referring to Mercury), this is not our problem. Your lucky we did this much for you! So you kids just need to take care of your own problem, got it!" Jupiter stood up and faced Uranus.

"Fine! You two make think you're tough, but you're just as bad as the Heart Snatcher! Cold hearted and Selfish!" Mars was now on her feet as well and pulled Jupiter away before this turned into a fight, just as Neptune did the same to Uranus. " Come on Jupiter, we have to help Sailor Moon and Venus."

Jupiter nodded in agreement and stepped away.

Sailor Mars, Jupiter and Mercury ran weakly, but as fast as they could, over to the others.  Uranus and Neptune stayed behind. They saw Tuxedo Mask running away from the arcade in the same direction as they were.

**** **** **** ****

" You won't hurt Sailor Venus. She has fainted. It isn't even a fair fight. Your going to have to go through me first."

"Sailor Venus that's a laugh. But as for going through you I would love to! How about with a dagger? Now, say good by sailor moon"

The monster shot out more cement in the shape of daggers and Sailor moon did her best to dodge them but the monster was just to fast. 

"Gotcha, you little moon brat."

"SERENA" Tuxedo Mask ran to sailor moon as she fell to her knees, blood dripping from the left side of her stomach, staining her tight fitting sailor out fit. The blood was dripping from her short blue mini skirt and down her leg.  She grabbed desperately at his sleeve, trying to hold herself up. She spoke, but her voice was so weak only Tuxedo Mask only heard her.

"Sorry I wasn't fast enough… Darien" and with that she slipped of into unconsciousness, falling limp into Tuxedo Mask's arms. Her sailor out fit faded and her long pink skirt and white shirt she had been wearing earlier, reappeared. The blood quickly soiled her shirt as Tuxedo Mask applied pressure to the deep wound.

Mercury, Mars, and even Neptune ran over to Serena. While Jupiter stayed with the also badly injured Venus. Uranus was some distance from Venus and Jupiter, as she watched in disbelief.

Mercury took Serena's wrist. " I can still feel a pulse, but its faint."

High pitch laughter interrupted the momentary silence! "Ha ha haaa ha ha ha ha! Master, come now. I have done as you wished. I have weakened the one called Sailor Moon. Master can you hear me?"

A flash of light appeared and when it faded, a white haired man in a purple cape was standing on the roof of the arcade.

Tuxedo Mask looked up only to see a familiar form.

"DIAMOND? I THOUGHT YOU HAD DIED. WISE MAN KILLED YOU!" he was not aware that he was shouting at the top of his lungs.

Apparently ignoring Tuxedo Mask's shouts. Diamond looked at Serena, then his servant. "I told you to weaken her, not injure her. You didn't follow orders."

" But master I…" Diamond lifted his hand at his servant and shot out a blast of dark energy. The monster was killed instantly and its body dissolved into dust.

Listening to this conversation, realization slowly dawned on Tuxedo Mask.

"DIAMOND, WHAT IS GOING ON?" He shouted.

There was another flash of light, and stepping out of the blinding light was a tall woman with long green hair. Also fitted in a Sailor out fit. " Yes Diamond, what is going on?" She spoke seriously clutching tightly onto her time staff.

"Sailor Pluto, how nice to see you. I really don't see why I should explain any thing to you."

He smiled evilly! " But since there isn't anything you can do to stop me. I guess I could tell you what is going on." He paused to look again at Serena. " You see, in my time after Serenity escaped me. Even though I wasn't supposed to, I figured out it was Emerald who interfered. I also figured out wise man was a traitor too, and I found out what he planned to do. I made quick work of him. Destroying him and his so called doom phantom. I decided to come back for her, young serenity, since the queen and Sailor Moon in my time are on their guard. So I chose this time! Knowing no one would not expect to see me again. I was right wasn't I? You had not expected this at all. This time Emerald will not interfere, and neither will Tuxedo mask."

"Sorry Diamond, but as guardian of time, I will not let you change the timeline. This is not supposed to happen, so it shall not. I do not know how you found out that information but you shall soon forget it. She twirled her time staff in the air and pointed it directly at Diamond.

"DEAD SCREAM!" she shouted.

Diamond held out his hand and absorbed the blast. " As you can see I've been exercising my powers to there full extent." He then held out his hands toward Serena and she floated out of Tuxedo Mask's arms to his.

"SERENA NO! COME BACK SERENA." Tuxedo Mask stood and shouted but it did no good.

Diamond held Serena in his arms " Don't worry, you will see her again, though she may not be the same" and with a flash he was gone.

"SEREEEENAAAAAA!!!!!!!!" Darien shouted.

 **Authors Notes:: **

                                       Ok, I know that was short, and it had a cliffhanger!! I am sooooooo evil!!

MUAHAHAHAHHA!!!!!! Oh, I'm sorry. I promise I will have the next chapter out very soon. The first and Second chapters used to be one, but then I wanted to end it at this spot so I could have another cliffhanger. Heheheheh!!!!!!! 

 So I promise, I will have the NEXT CHAPTER posted tomorrow!!!

 I just wanted to draw suspense, so please don't kill me!!  Oh, and if you didn't figure out the person that I used the English dub name for instead of their Japanese name…. it was Diamond. His Japanese name is Demando or something like that. I just like Diamond better!! Please read my next chapter!! Who knows, it could already be out, it's according to when you are reading this one, hehe. So please, go check!!!

       Ok, Ja ne!!!!!!!!!!!

PS: Please Review! ^_^


	2. Part two

**AUTHORS NOTES:**

Konnichi WA Minna-Chan! Ruami here. So, are you ready for the second chapter? I bet you are. I already got some reviews so I decided to go ahead and post Chapter 2 ahead of schedule, just for you all. Well then, I won't delay!! I really hope every one like this fics. If Mamoru lovers are mad cause Usagi got kidnapped again by Diamond, Gomen!! I write fanfics for everyone. I have fanfics in the works about Diamond and Usagi; Seiya and Usagi; Mamoru and Usagi; and even Mina and Yaten, hehe. So I have some romantic stories coming out soon. There will be one to please every one, hopefully.

So if ya don't like a certain couple, then don't read that fanfic!

Ok, lets get started!!

****

**DISCLAIMER:**

Ok, let me just say this! If I owned Sailor Moon, why did I just write Disclaimer up there? Duh, It's because I don't want to get sued that's why. I do not own Sailor Moon!!!

**__**

**__**

**_*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** _**

**__**

**__**

**_ "~DEADLY OBSESSION~"_**

"Part two"

"SEREEEENAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!" Tuxedo mask shouted!!

"Where is he taking her Sailor Pluto, do you know?" Mars shouted!

" I'm afraid even I do not know that! Lets just hope I can find her before this effects time drastically."

"I don't know Pluto. He was planning this. He wanted her to be weak so he could capture her. He probably has her hidden somewhere we can't find." Mercury pulled her computer out of then air and began typing vigorously. " My computer isn't picking up anything. Lets just hope we do see her again."

The quiet Neptune spoke up. Even though she was confused at another Sailor Scout they called Pluto, and the White haired man that just kidnapped Sailor Moon, she tried to follow along. " But he said she wouldn't be the same. What do you suppose he meant by that?"

"Ya, and who is he. You called him Diamond like you knew him. Have you met him before?" Uranus added. She was now getting very interested, but suspicious at what was going on.

Mars stepped forward " To put it simply, he was Prince Diamond of the nega family. He was a nega nerd that lived on nemesis who tried to take over the future. Then he tried to kidnap small lady who had come from the future asking for our help. He had a major crush on Sailor Moon and tried to kidnap her before, but eventually a guy named wise man killed him." 

Pluto turned to Mars and the others.

" This wasn't supposed to happen. I have failed my duty as time keeper." She turned and opened a portal.   " I must see how this has affected time." She stepped into the portal and closed it behind her, disappearing from site. Mercury walked over to Venus who's transformation now faded and she now laid there in Jupiter's arms wearing her white shirt covered by an overall dress.  "Hay, mina looks pretty bad" she took mina's hand and checked her pulse. Then she put her hand on mina's injured side, feeling her ribs. "Her pulse isn't quit what it should be and she has a broken rib, possibly more. We should get her to the hospital. She could have internal bleeding." Uranus was now at Venus side to. Also checking the wound.

She was shocked that Sailor Venus was that kid who always bugged her, but she was still listening to Mercury. She was also shocked at who sailor moon was, Tuxedo mask had called her Serena. SO did this mean all her little friends were the Sailor Scouts she didn't trust.

Despite what she was thinking, she had to help. "I've got my cell!" Uranus pulled out her cell phone (out of what seemed like no where) and called an ambulance. When she was done she was about to put her cell phone up except something caught her eye.

"BLOOD, she is bleeding."

Mercury's eyes widened as she looked down at her own gloves just know noticing the blood on them from Mina's side. Then she looked down at the small stab wound. " The monster must have had a some kind of sharp object on it when it hit her. I should have noticed this before, but it's getting so dark outside I couldn't see.  Oh Mina, hold on until the ambulance arrives."

Mean while, across the street, Tuxedo Mask was staring down at his blood soaked white gloves.

"Darien are you all write" Jupiter asked.

"What do you think!" he shouted. He sighed letting go of his transformation, turning back into regular old Darien. He looked at his now clean hands for a moment then spoke. " What are we going to do now?"

" It seems there is nothing we can do. Except wait!" Mars leaned down to the sitting form of Darien on the ground. " She will come back to you Darien, I know she will!" she sighed looking over at mina. "But for now lets make sure Mina is taken proper care of. Serena would want her friend, Mina, to be ok when she comes back. Write?

Darien stared up at Mars. She looked into his cold, icy blue eyes. She saw the pain he was feeling write now. The pain she was feeling write now. For her best friend, but she had to be strong. For everybody else she had to be strong, and reassure everyone that Serena would come back. Even though she wasn't quite sure of this herself.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

Serena opened her eyes and saw a white room with pink border. She was laying on a large king sized bed with white silk sheets and bedspread. This all looked so familiar to her. Like she had been here before. 

" What happened? Last thing I remember was that thing stabbing me." She looked down at side. She was still wearing her pink skirt and white shirt, but there was no sign of blood. She lifted her shirt to see her wound. It was bandaged up properly and seemed to be ok, but it still hurt very badly. "What's going on? Where is Darien? DARIEN? DARIEN? MINA? RIE? Where is every body at?"

" Don't worry my dear queen. I am here." The white hair man stepped out of the shadows.

A look of shock registered on Serena's face. This is why it seemed so familiar, the room looked almost identical to the one she had been held in when she was kidnapped by Diamond before. "Diamond, but your, oh no, am I…am I dead?" Serena was shocked when she heard a small chuckle from the man. Something didn't seem write to her.

"No you're not dead. You are very much alive."

"But I thought…I thought you were…" She hesitated at the next word. "Dead"

He gave her a shocked look, but then quickly changed it to a smirk. "Dead? Yes, well I did die in your time. But in this time I didn't. So I have come back for you, my dearest"

"Dearest? What do you mean, calling me dearest? Where are Darien and every one else? Where am I? I want to go home!"

He stepped closer to Serena. " But you are home, Serenity." He looked toward the floor, then back at her. "Now, I think you should lay down and take a rest. Getting a boost from the dark crystal should be exhausting."

" No! No not again. Why are you doing this? Why is this happening to me AGAIN?"

" Well, I plan to fill your body with dark energy. No one will stop me THIS TIME! You are already very weak from that wound; and the more Dark Energy I give you, the easier it will be to persuade you."

"Persuade me of what?"

" To join with me, and together we will destroy your friends and rule the universe! You will be pure evil, like me."

" But Diamond your not pure evil. There is good inside you. I will never destroy my friends. I will never join the dark side. "

" We will see about that!" He walked over to the side of the bed where she was sitting and pulled out a black crystal. He then pointed it at the shivering form of Serena and a small line of dark power shot from the crystal into her arm. She bit her lower lip in pain and every thing began to spin. She closed her eyes and fell over on the bed, into another deep sleep, darkness clouding her mind.

" Oh, I forgot to tell you that a shot from the Dark Crystal makes you very sleepy. Especially the second time! No matter, you will wake up soon. Then we will begin the brainwashing process." He smiled, and then he turned away from her. "It should be easy!" Then he disappeared from the room.

**** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** ****

"Mina, are you awake? How are you feeling?" Mina opened her eyes to a very worried looking Rei.

She looked around the tiny hospital room, and saw a small vase with different kinds of flowers in them. There was a tiny teddy bear tied to the vase by an orange ribbon. "Rei! Where am I?"

" Your at the hospital! You broke three ribs during that battle."  She paused, and decided that it was best to bring up the other things later.  "You have been in a coma for 2 days!"

~ I hope she doesn't ask about those two things Amy and Lita told me to tell her, but I really don't want to tell her~ A giant sweat drop appeared on ray as she thought about that.

She then tried to change the subject.

"Amy and Lita went to get something to eat. Are you feeling ok?"

" Well! I guess I feel as good as three broken ribs will let me. But, where is Serena and Darien? Are they ok?"

" Oh Darien is fine! He said he would come by and see you again later. He went home to rest." She looked away hoping she wouldn't have to tell her about Serena. She didn't know if Mina could take it in her condition.

" I'm glad he's ok, but what about Serena?" Mina looked at the back of Rei's head knowing the answer couldn't be good. Rei turned and there was a look of 'I knew I wasn't that lucky' on her face.

" Well…" she looked around the room for some kind of help, and it came. A nurse burst through the closed door.

" I'm afraid time for visiting is over. You can come back tomorrow. The visitor's times are the same as today, 7:00am-8:00pm." Rei's expression changed quickly to a look of 'maybe there is some luck to my name' as she happily took this opportunity.

"Well sorry Mina But you herd the nurse, and rules are rules. I will be back here at 7am on the dot. Please get some rest and get better. Bye!" Taking her exit from the conversation. Rei smiled and waved at Mina, then she left the room closing the door behind her.

" WAIT, WHAT ABOUT SERENA!" Mina shouted weakly, but Rei already was out of earshot.

Mina thought to herself ~ is Serena ok! Maybe she was hurt to. Maybe she's also in the Hospital, or worse.

***** ***** ***** ***** ***** *****

Darien took his last sip of hot chocolate and put the cup in his dishwasher. He walked into his living room and sat on his couch grabbing the remote control. He clicked the power button and flipped to the news. He had already missed half of the urgent news report, but he knew what it was about.

" Mina was carried to West Point Hospital. The 14-year-old girl was diagnosed with 3 broken ribs and minor cuts and bruises. Now back to the weather…"

Darien turned off the TV and threw the remote toward the table. He laid back on the couch and put his hands behind his head. He closed his eyes, thinking to himself.

Nobody knew of the 14 year old super heroine who had been kidnapped. They had all agreed to convert back to them selves and say a car that drove off immediately, was what hit Mina. They said that nobody had seen the car that hit her. They even convinced Andrew to go along with the story. Uranus and Neptune left before anyone could stop them. There was something the other girls where keeping from him about Mina, but he didn't have the energy to find out what it was now. His insides felt torn. What would he do about the loss of his Sere? He couldn't just sit back and do nothing, could he? He couldn't even feel their link anymore. So that means he couldn't track her. He would just have to wait. But there is no way I can live without her. No, he had to keep living. He had to live on for his Serena, and be here for her when she came back. With that last thought he drifted of into his dreams.

He was standing in a cold-dark space. He saw nothing but darkness, and emptiness. Someone was walking toward him. It was his Serena. He felt joy fill his heart, but it was crushed as soon as it had come. Why is she standing here in the dark? She always brings light to my dreams. A tall man with white hair walked up to her and Serena threw her arms around his neck. The two's lips met and they kissed passionately. His heart dropped out of his chest.

He called out to her but the couple just walked away. Swallowed by the darkness. 'NNNOOOOO' he screamed.

He sat up on the couch clutching his chess, covered in sweat. "No." he muttered.

***** ***** ***** ***** ***** *****

"You mean you didn't tell Mina!" Lita shouted.

"SSHH. Grandpa will hear you.  I was going to, but the nurse walked in. Besides, I didn't think she was in a good enough condition to hear about that"

" Is there any kind of good condition to hear about your friend being kidnapped!" Lita shouted. She laid back on the temple floor, placing her hands over her eyes. " Oh rei your impossible. What if Darien tells her? Then Mina will kill US for not telling her." Two giant sweat drops appeared on Amy and Rei.

"Well, I didn't think of that!" Rei said in an innocent tone. " Look, visiting hours are over anyways. So we can tell her in the morning before Darien gets there." She said reassuringly.

"What about that mysterious wound, did you tell her about that."

"Umm…NO!" Rei muttered. Lita sighed.

"That wound was so weird." She thought back to that night. They had been putting pressure on Mina's wound when it…it disappeared! The blood, the wounds, everything. The doctors said nothing of internal wounds besides the broken ribs. "Amy, have you figured it out yet?" Lita asked.

There was no answer. She turned her head to look at Amy and noticed that, for once, Amy was not paying attention!

Amy was simply staring in the direction of the wall with unseeing eyes. Lita watched her for a couple of minutes then she sat up and spoke.

"Amy? What's the matter? You seem lost in thought. What are you thinking about?"

Amy spoke but did not turn away from the wall.

"Well, Lots of things really. I'm just wondering what he is planning to do. Wiseman brainwashed Rini! What if they do that to Sailor Moon! And if they brainwash her, what will happen to the world? She is very powerful. If she works for them, what will happen? What will happen to the future, and rini?"

A flash of light appeared, and answered Amy's question.

"Hey girls, how have you been?"

"Rini!!!"  All four girls ran forward catching Rini in an embrace.

"Rini why are you hear." Lita asked while setting loose a squashed Rini to catch her breath.

"Well, Pluto thought it would be a good idea if I came back to help save my mommy…" The little pink haired girl blushed at that last word. " I mean Serena! I came to help rescue her from that Diamond guy!"

"You know about that?" Rei said.

"Yes, Pluto came to the future and told us!" Rini said sadly.

"How is this possible, hasn't this effected the future?" asked Amy.

" Well I don't know. I asked Pluto how come it hasn't changed too. But she just shook her head and said don't worry about it. She said that I should come back and help you guy out. I'm a sailor scout now."

"You are?" Lita said interestingly.

"Sure am. I came back to help. My mom said it would be good training." She smiled and pointed to her broach.  They all looked puzzled, but gladly welcomed the little girl with pink pony tales.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** **** *** *** ***

Serena floated in a room with no light. Diamond stood on the floor staring up at her.

"DARIEN" she mumbled.

"NO. Darien never really loved you, did he? He just felt he had to, he felt it was his duty. But truly, he never really did love you, did he? Did anyone truly love you? Can you name one person who truly loved you…" Diamond stared at the frightened blonde headed girl floating in the air. Dark Energy was circling her. Clouding her mind. Waiting for the young girl to welcome it, the same way it had done Rini about a year ago. He learned these persuasion techniques from Wise Man before he killed him. "You can't can you."

"REI," the girl said questionably.

"You mean that loud mouthed girl who insults you. You call that LOVE? Your other friends don't like you either. Amy can't stand being around someone as dense as you, can she? Lita thinks you're a weakling, and Mina thinks you're a coward! Your family thinks you're a disgrace! Your parents don't know what went wrong with you. Sammy is their perfect child. They don't even notice you. Darien was happy to be away from a stupid klutz like you."

" But, he stayed away to protect me!" she stated.

"Where did you get that idea? Your mind is making up things to cover up the pain you feel. I can't believe you would believe that excuse. He just said that because he saw the future and he feels he has to love you. Why would a sophisticated man like Darien truly want to be with a pitiful little, stupid, klutzy middle school student like you? Like I said nobody loves you."

"You are Lying!"

He paused, looking into her mind for other memories to twist around. He found the memories he was looking for.  "Even your own future daughter thinks her mom is a lamebrain blonde. She is always fighting with you, and calling you names."

"NO, RINI WOULD NEVER…" She was looking angry now, but the anger slowly disappeared as he pressed on.

" Oh but she already has! Don't you remember? She called you names. She doesn't quiet understand how you could be her future mother. Nobody can understand how a klutz like you is going to be queen of the earth. Neptune and Uranus think you're a disgrace, a disaster! No body can see your pain and your loneliness!"

"Loneliness" she whispered.

"Your emptiness!"

"Emptiness!" she whimpered.

"Nobody loves you!"

"No one loves me!" she cried, clutching at her chest.

"Except!" She raised her head in interest.

"Except who?" She asked

"There is someone who loves you! Someone who thinks you're beautiful and powerful! A place that would love to have you as their queen!"

"WHO," she said again.

" Me! The Nega Moon would love for you to be its queen. You and me would rule together, King and Queen. The Nega Moon will except you as who you are. We can bring out your true power. We can help you get revenge on those who never loved you. On those who lied to you, and said they loved you. We can help you, my dear Serenity." He held out his hand to her as a gesture of welcoming. The darkness tightened around her, fogging up her mind even further. It knew its chance to take her was coming up.

"You just have to let us my dear. Let us ease your pain."

The lonely girl floated there, all alone. She tried to see the truth. Really she did, but it was nowhere to be found. All she could see was bad images running through her mind. Rei and Rini yelling at her. Darien ignoring her, saying he didn't really love her, her parents scolding her, and every one complaining about how dumb and klutzy she was. She didn't see her true memories.  The ones with her and Rei laughing together, the ones with her and Rini spending quality time together, the ones with her and Darien being intimate, nor the memories of her and her family, her friends on trips and fun times. All she saw was the emptiness. The pain. "That's enough! I'll show them a real queen!" She shouted. She couldn't stand the images anymore. She had to make the images stop! Now!

So with the powerful manipulation Diamond was doing, and the darkness clouding her mind, hiding her true feelings, She let go of her control and welcomed the darkness. She held out her arms and floated in the air (In the position of an X). The darkness covered her. It rapped it's self around every inch of her body, seeping into her skin little by little. It hid the truth deep, deep into her mind. Covered so she might never find it. It wrapped around the scared, crying little girl. When all of the dark energy disappeared into her body, a wise, confident older woman who was no longer crying stood before him (she looked like Neo Queen Serenity, but evil).  She had a look of anger in her eyes.

"Diamond, my King!" she stated.

"Yes, my Serenity?" He looked up at the new queen and saw the nega family symbol on her forehead where her family's crescent moon symbol once was. He smiled at this. His persuasion had worked, as he knew it would. She was now the Queen of the Nega moon and he the king. Soon they would rule the universe together.

She spoke quietly in a voice that made her sound so sure of herself. "We shall prepare for revenge!"

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

**_AUTHORS NOTE:_**              

 I JUST WANTED TO SAY THIS IS JUST A STORY!

FOR NO REASON SHOULD SOME ONE JOIN THE DARK SIDE.

(WHAT I MEAN BY THE DARK SIDE IS EVIL OR CRIME)

Sorry, I left another cliffhanger, didn't I. Oh well. You will get over it, because guess what!!!!

Part three is already written, Muahahahahahahaha!!!!! I just got to put the final touches on it. I just like to put a day in between the posting! Hehe! Part four isn't ready though, but I'm working on it!

I'm guessing this fanfic will be 5-7 parts. I really don't know. I promise to try and make the other parts longer. I know your probably fuming mad at how short these are! Please don't pull a Rei on me; I'm working on it. 

OK!  I'm going to beddy bye now! JA NE! ^_^


	3. Part three

AUTHORS NOTES: 

So…. are you ready for this chapter!! I hope you are! I had fun writing it.

Ok…. no long Authors notes today. Lets just get straight to the point.

DISCLAIMER:

Again…I don't own Sailor Moon. *****Tear* Oh well. Let the story continue!!

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** 

**_"~DEADLY OBSESSIONS~"_**

"Part three" 

 "I've been searching through out time, and I haven't found Serena any where. They left no trail what so ever. Its like they disappeared!"                                          

"Well, thanks anyway Pluto! If you find anything, let us know!" Pluto nodded and disappeared with a flash.

Silence filled the air as the girls looked at each other with worried eyes.

Rei dropped down to her knees, "SERENA!" She screamed.

***** ***** ***** *****

The scream echoed through the street as Rini walked away from the emotional girls and sighed. It was 8:45, she had arrived thirty minutes ago and she couldn't think about the terrible things that could be happening.  "Oh mommy, where are you?" She stopped and clasped her hands over her face. She sobbed into her tiny hands. " Uuhhhh" she pulled her hands away and saw nothing, nothing at all. Her hands where fading away, but before she could call for help they where back again. "What…what just happened?" She looked down at the rest of her body. " Yep, still there. I must be seeing things. I've got to be." She started walking toward home, thinking to herself.

~ I can't be disappearing, can I? Pluto would have told me if something could happen like this. But she really never answered my question. Mommy did look pretty worried. ~ "Owww".  A sharp pain shot through her head, she put her hands on her head. Is it happening again? " Am I disappearing again?" She said!

" Again! You mean you have been disappearing small lady? You should have told me!"

"PLUTO, help, I…" she looked at her hands. "Wait a second! I'm not disappearing. But why did my head suddenly throb like that."

"OH, sorry about that. I kind of accidentally hit your head with my time staff. I can't see where I'm swinging it with that blinding light in my eyes." Her face went from a 'whoops' kind of look, to a look of seriousness. "I came to tell you something important, but looks like we have another problem. Have you really been disappearing small lady?"

Rini looked up at Pluto. " Well, no, not really!" she said innocently.

" Oh thank goodness!"

"It's more like fading in and out! Though it only happened once!"

"WHAT? Oh no, first the queen, now you!" Pluto put a hand quickly to her mouth, just now realizing what she said.

"MAMMA! WHATS HAPPENED TO HER PLUTO? YOU BETTER TELL ME." Tears built up in her eyes as she looked at her tall mysterious friend.

" Well, maybe you should sit down first." Pluto guided the worried little girl over to a bus stop bench.

 " This morning, the queen had some sort of a 'panic attack'. She started screaming and throwing things. When she pieced together what was happening in the past to what was happening in the future, she understood. Knowing what would happen if she got too out of control, she sealed herself inside a protective case. Kind of like the one she was in when the Nega moon attacked. It will only open, and set her free when things have been set write in the future as well as the past. When she did this, she left this behind for you."

Pluto held out, what looked like a, new transformation locket. She opened the locket up, and there was a shiny crystal inside.

" The silver crystal." Rini said.

" Me and the Queen already suspected you could fade if Diamond did what we thought he would do. We also knew that the queen might become evil, that's why we sent you to the past, so she couldn't accidentally hurt you. She put a magic spell on the crystal, so that anyone who has possession of it will not fade. This spell was made specifically for you, small lady!"

"For me!" Pluto nodded, closed the locket and placed it in Rini's hand. She stood and raised her time staff.

" The crystal will keep you stabilized and here with us until every thing is fixed and the future is back to normal. Use it wisely. I have to go now." Rini jumped to her feet grabbing Pluto's hand before she could leave.

"WAIT! Can't I go see my mommy first, please Pluto?"

" I'm sorry Rini, but my instructions where to keep you in the past. You have to help the scouts."

" But!"

"No buts." Pluto thought to her self then made a decision. " Hand over your time key, just for know." Pluto held out a long white-gloved hand.

"NO! Please Pluto, don't take my time key. I won't be able to get home!"

"Don't worry I will come back and get you when its time. I just don't want you sneaking back to the future, its dangerous there!"

"Dangerous? It's more dangerous here. This is where that Diamond guy was last seen, and Mercury told me about the heart snatchers. This place is more dangerous."

Pluto had never thought of that. Knowing she couldn't win this argument, she would end this a different way. She simply gave a friendly smile, and bending down snatched the time key off the gold chain that hung around Rini's neck.

Rini was not expecting this. She flung forward toward Pluto. "Noo!" she screamed. But Pluto had already gone into the unknown grounds of time. "Pluto!" she dropped to her knees, she stared at the closed locket and then slipped it in her pocket. " I will save you mama, I will!"

"RINI! Are you all right?" Amy, who had just walked up, dropped down besides Rini and put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

" We heard shouting, what happened Rini?" Lita, and Rei stood close by.

" Oh Lita its just terrible, something has happened." She stated, she turn and threw her arms around Amy.

"I just want to go home. Now I can't even do that."

"What do you mean Rini?" Rei was now beside Amy and put a comforting hand on Rini's back.

" NEVER MIND, Nothing happened." The little girl ripped herself out of Amy's arms and ran down the street.

The others just stared in amazement as she converted back to the Rini they first met. She had been so lonely, so secretive back then. Since the Rini had started to share her problems with them, and trust them. But now she was running from them again.  

 " Should we go after her? We should find out what has happened."

"No! I don't think we should. You know where she is probably going. She has no where else to go."

*** *** *** *** *** ***

The teary eyed little girl ran through the dimly lighted street. The moon wasn't anywhere to be seen on this starless night. The clouds covered the silvery stars and when she looked at those dark clouds, chills ran through her spine. She now stopped running and walked at a very slow pace. She stared down at the sidewalk pavement, thinking. She had only just gotten here, she hadn't even thought about where to stay. She didn't want to go to Serena's parents house, it wouldn't have been the same. She crossed through an alley and when she came out she stood in front of a familiar apartment building. "I wonder if he is home. He doesn't even know I'm back yet."

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

"Well Andrew, I had better be going now."

"Ya ok, thanks for stopping by. I hope Mina gets better, I've been meaning to stop by and see her."

The tall black haired man stood up from stool at the counter. "I'm sure your stopping by would perk Mina write up." He turned and started to head for the doors. He really didn't feel like coming here, or anywhere for that matter. He just wanted to lie at home forever, but he forced himself to go out. He went to college, work then stopped by the arcade after that, as usual. He figured it was just delaying the inevitable to not come hear and talk about the Tuxedo Mask thing. He was about at the automatic doors when Andrew stopped him in his tracks, with these words.

"Oh Darien, I almost forgot to ask. Where has Serena been? She hasn't come by the arcade today; usually I can look forward to her daily visit. Is she sick or something?"

Darien thought about telling him the truth, but it was no use. "Yeah…that's it. She is sick. She's at home with her parents." He took this presence of silence to walk out the door before Andrew could stop him.

He walked down the dark and deserted street, looking only at the ground. He was so tired. He hadn't slept since the accident. Every time he fell asleep, he had that same dream. He hadn't been so afraid of a dream since Rini's father gave him that recurring nightmare (witch was actually his future self). He turned down an alley, the one he always took to get home and emerged from the other side. He walked through the front door and the doorman stopped him. "Excuse me sir, but someone told me that they would be waiting in the lounge for a Darien Chiba (I don't know if that's the last name that goes with Darien. But I know it's his last name in Japanese though!). Would you be that person?"

"Ah, yes my name is Darien Chiba, but I'm not expecting anyone."

The man sighed in relief. He had been stopping every one asking if their name was Darien. "Well, she said this was a surprise."

Darien muttered thanks to the doorman and walked forward. Who could it be? He wasn't expecting anyone. Could it be that Serena came back? He walked around the lounge looking for… well he wasn't quit sure who he was looking for. He walked to the sitting area, and stopped. He looked around but saw no one he recognized. He heard a sleepy grumble come from the couch beside him. The couch was facing away from him and toward the elevators. He bent over the back of the couch and looked down at the sleeping form of a pink pony tailed little girl. "RINI!" She shifted a little in her sleep, but apparently didn't hear him. He walked around to the other side of the couch. He sat down on the edge of the couch, carefully trying not to wake her.  Rini opened a lazy eye.

"Darien? She lifted up and looked at him. "Oh Darien, I was so scared. I didn't know where to go. So I came hear. Can I stay with you Darien?"

"Well…"

" Oh please papa, please!"

"Papa?" He was shocked at this unfamiliar word, but thought it was a word that one day he would be accustomed to hear.  He looked into her sad watery eyes and he couldn't resist her begging. "Well, I guess its all write, but what are you doing here? I mean here in the past."

She looked down at her pocket and back at Darien. "I came to help."

He only stared at her. He knew that something was troubling her, but he didn't want to bring that up yet. He simply said, "Come on! I bet your hungry, lets go fix you something to eat." Rini took his hand and hopped off the couch. She looked up with a big grin. "Ok, I'm starved!" They walked over to the elevator and headed up to his apartment.

**** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** ****

It had been a month since she was taken. He thought she would have returned by now. It was pure torture waking up every day, knowing he probably wouldn't see her. Rini was still staying with him. She never told anyone about what had happened. She was always very quiet. It seemed as if she was in her own world. She was always clutching tight on to something shiny in her hand. Whenever someone confronted her of this she simply said, ' I am fine' and walked off.

Mina had gotten out of the hospital two days after Rini arrived. They had told her everything. About Serena, and about the disappearing wound. Mina was completely devastated about Serena's abduction. She kept saying she was a failure as a Sailor Scout, and should have fought harder.

After that, they hadn't seen Mina as of late.

Even Artemis (her guardian cat) said she was keeping secrets from him. Pluto had reported back once since then, saying she had found no sign of Sailor Moon.  What she didn't mention was what had happened to the future queen (Serena's future self, and Rini's mom).

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** 

"Haruka, maybe we should just ask the Inner Senshi what is going on instead of spying on them."

"Shush Michiru! We'll do no such thing."

The two outer sailor soldiers stood atop a building directly above three of the Inner Senshi. The Inner Senshi were not transformed, but in there regular form. They were sitting under a building talking. Haruka guessed they were having some sort of midnight meeting.

"Haruka? Isn't one of them missing?" Michiru asked. She pulled her jacket tighter around her, for the night breeze was beginning to chill her skin.

"Um…yes. One is missing. Lets see, there is Rei, Lita, and Amy. So that leaves…Mina! Where is Mina?"

Michiru looked around the area for Mina, thinking she may be late and just now walking up.

"I don't see her Haruka!"

"Well let's listen to what there saying… maybe something happened…maybe to Mina!"

The two looked over the edge of the building, careful not to be seen, and listened with hawk ears.

** ****** ****** ******* ******* ******** ******* ****** ********  **** ******* ******* ****

"What was this meeting for Rei?" Lita asked. "It better be good to. Its cold out here!"

"Yes" Amy said rubbing her arms. "And why didn't we meet at the Temple, like always?"

Rei looked around to make sure they weren't being watched. "Well, because Luna is staying at the Temple.  I wanted this to be a pure Scout meeting!"

Lita leaned against the building. "I see. So what is so important that Luna couldn't even hear?"

Rei followed Lita's example, as did Amy, and leaned against the side of the building. "Well, its not that its so important. Its more like, I didn't want to worry Luna. Her and Artemis have already been so worried about Serna and Mina. What I wanted to talk about is Mina actually. Has anyone else noticed she's been acting strange?"

Lita and Amy both looked at each other. Lita spoke first. "To tell the truth. Yes. She has been acting rather strange since Serena's disappearance."

Amy added to her statement. "But…well, its to be expected really. Mina feels responsible for Serena's kidnapping. She doesn't know what to think. She just feels…. lost I guess."

"Yeah, maybe so. But lately I have been feeling weird vibes from Mina. Like… Evil. Maybe I'm just imagining it…. but…." Rei looked away from the two. "Look, Mina's are friend and she seems like she's growing apart from us. I think we should do something for her, to make her feel better. That we trust her!"

The others nodded in agreement. "But what could we do?" Lita questioned. 

"Well, I had an idea. But I wanted to make sure it was ok with you two!"

The two huddled around Rei to hear what she thought. None of them were aware of two shadows watching and listening to them from above.

***** ******* ******** ******** ******** ****** ******** ******** ******** ****** ***** ***

"No…"

A silent whisper escaped from her mouth. She was dreaming again.

Darkness surrounded her and she couldn't find anything. She couldn't see. Soon, the entire area was lit and she squinted her eyes from the bright light.  She saw her friends before her. Amy, Rei, Lita, Rini, and Darien. Even Andrew was there. She looked at all of them. They were all looking at her in disgust. 

"What?" She said. None of them answered. They all just gave her the same look.  "What is it?"

They all started to back away from her. Covering their eyes. "No wait! I'm sorry! Don't leave me!! Please! Don't leave! I'm sorry! I'll do better I promise! Please don't LEAVE!" She dropped to her knees, holding herself off the ground with her hands. Tears escaped from her eyes and her hair flowed around her face. "Please…. don't leave…." She whispered, But the figures of her fiends continued to retreat. 

She banged on the floor with her fist. " I said I was SORRY! No! Please!!! Don't go. Don't let it take me!!!" She fell over on her side, crying. The figures of her friends were completely gone now. An immense pain grew on her side. "NO! DON"T TAKE ME! PLEASE! STOP!" She clutched at her side and cried with tears. PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

She woke up, sweat all over her face, breathing heavily. She gasped for air and she quickly jumped out of her bead, pulling her knee length nightgown straight.

"Mina? Are you ok?" The voice came from her guardian cat Artemis. She looked over at him, shock still visible no her face. 

She took a deep breath and walked over to him slowly. "Yes…I'm fine!" She gasped out. "but if you don't mind…I would like to be alone…" 

Artemis's eyebrows rose in concern. He didn't want to leave her alone. But every night since she had come home from the hospital, she awoke in sweat from a nightmare. Most nights she would ask him to leave her alone, and he did so, but he never liked it. So he left the room in. "Mina…I'll leave," He said to her as he walked out of the room "but if you need me, just call me. Ok?"

Mina managed a small smile toward her friend. "Yes Artemis. Of course." She whispered.

He left the room, and she closed the door behind him.

She walked over to her Vanity mirror and stared at her self. She could still see the sweat that lined her forehead and face. Her hair was let down in a big mess. It needed to be brushed, badly. Her blue eyes glistened in the darkness and her bottom lip quivered. She put a hand to her side, the side that had been injured on that horrible night. A small whimper escaped from her mouth and she slowly raised her nightshirt up a little ways past her rib cage. She let a breath she had been holding in escape and small sobs came from her mouth. She put her free hand to her face and over her eyes, to soak up the tears. The pain from her side was terrible. But the picture it presented was worse. For when she looked in the mirror at her side, she saw what she always did. It may seem normal when looked upon by doctors or other people, but when reflected upon in a mirror, it was a gruesome site.  The full area where she had been injured was a ghastly black. SO pitch black that it blended in with the complete darkness of her room.  She didn't know why it always hurt, and the fact that this blackness of her skin only showed in the mirror made Mina even more frightened. She fell to her knees in the middle of her room and shed tears like she never had before. For every night she had this dream, and every night the infected area grew.

**** ******** *********** ********* ********** *********** ********** ******* ******* 

AUTHORSE NOTES:

So…did you like it? I hope so. If you did, Please REVIEW!! ^_^

You don't know ho much I love to read reviews given to me by you, the reader. I write these for you all. And I work hard to get these out for each and everyone of you. So I hope you like it!

Next chapter should be out soon. Seeing as how it's done already. Hehehehe. I'm just waiting to get some nice reviews before I post it. ^_^

You see, the way I am working on this fic is, I don't put out chapter 4 until chapter 5 is done. And after that, I won't put out chapter 5 until chapter 6 is done, And so on and so forth. I do this so I can keep up. ^_^

I know I'm evil. Anyways. Please Review. Oh, and I even appreciate reviews with suggestions. I believe I got a review on Deadly Obsessions suggesting something's, and you said I should learn to take the bad with the good. And I totally agree. I appreciate any kind of review. Because that shows that the person took the time out of their day to give me some help! So thankyou! It really helps! Any kind of Review brightens my day. Sounds mushy I know, but its true! 

Ja ne! Until next time. ^_^


End file.
